


He Likes

by sotoayam



Series: Showhyuk - Headcanons [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minhyuk does these things, Territorial hyunwoo, since Minhyuk is so beautiful by default, that Hyunwoo loves, who can blame him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: Hyunwoo likes it when Minhyuk jabs in his sleep, clings to him like an overexcited puppy, and feeds him some of his snack.





	He Likes

  1. Sleep



Hyunwoo doesn't move a lot in his sleep. He sleeps in one position and wakes up in the that one position. It is the complete opposite of his boyfriend though, Minhyuk, who moves a lot in his waking state. It seems that the habit he has follows even when he is in deep slumber. Because even being deep in his unconscious, he kicks here and there, moving now and then, a restless sleeper. Totally a handful bunch to have in a sleep over for anybody.

Well, the good thing is, Hyunwoo is not anybody. Hyunwoo likes it when Minhyuk moves a lot in his sleep. Even when some moves got him jabbed by sharp limbs, he likes the closeness that those moves bring them to. Because Minhyuk keeps moving closer to him, hence the more reason for Hyunwoo to draw the younger in his embrace. So that Minhyuk will stop struggling much in his sleep, so that the younger can sleep comfortably, and also that he could be assured that Minhyuk is still there, right in his arms.

More often than not, in his embrace Hyunwoo would found Minhyuk stopped his struggle and slept peacefully. And what is more appropriate way to wake up in the morning than finding your loved one still deep in the slumber looks so peaceful, looks so beautiful? Hyunwoo loves those moments and surely will not trade it for anything in the world. Even if he got some light rib bruise in his torso because of that.

***

One time Kihyun asked him if Minhyuk eventually bruised him by all his jabs in the sleep. Hyunwoo answered with his most flat and expressionless tone, saying that 'Minhyuk bruises him alright.' indicating less than innocent act he is doing with him in their 'sleep'. Which may or may not have traumatized him for TMI, because after that one time, he never asked (and joked) about it again.

 

  1. Clings



Hyunwoo likes it when Minhyuk clings to him. More often than not, the younger likes to latch on him like Hyunwoo is an anchor, keeping him from drifting away. It grounds him better, so he doesn’t venture away somewhere else. Especially when they need to stay in one place. Since having the younger members with Minhyuk actually don’t help at all. Because soon, rather than missing one member, they will have to look for three.

So in those occasions, Hyunwoo always makes sure to keep watch on the sunshine boy, he will hold his hand, and keep him in his arm reach at all time. However he is only a human with responsibilities to bear. Sometimes he would be needed somewhere else and he had to let the puppy go unsupervised.

That’s when he told his puppy, “I will be away for a while, but I will be back soon. So will you be good?” Minhyuk will answer to him cheerfully, “Yes _appa_!” and clings to the bigger puppy (namely Hoseok) to play around. Hyunwoo sighs and asks for the older puppy with a pleading eye to watch his puppy for him. Hoseok only looks at him amusedly.

 

  1. Feeds



Minhyuk has a secret doraemon pouch. Hyunwoo doesn’t know how and where Minhyuk kept it, but it is the only logical since even at most impossible time, Minhyuk will dispense a bag of chips and crackers anywhere.

Good thing about his Minhyuk is he always shares. The bad thing is, well… some members doesn’t have his amazing rate of metabolism, so they refuses the threat and being rather grumpy (starvation causes it all). Hyunwoo likes to eat. He never denies food threat, hence Minhyuk always comes to him when he wants to eat something.

More often than not Hyunwoo is the one coming to Minhyuk to eat somewhere else (he still wants to call it a date even when it is 1 o’clock in the morning). Because Hyunwoo will burn his calories in work out and dance practice later, he does not need to worry. Minhyuk in the other hand, will be satisfied to accompany and watch him burning some calories with breathing and smiling.

“ _Hyung_ , you look great.” he cat-calls him sometimes, with that sparkling pair of eyes, praisingly.

“Do you want to work some abs up?” he will reply, amusedly.

“Like Hero era? No thanks.” Minhyuk rises both of his hand and shakes his head. “Its hard to maintain and I love eating.”

“Even if I offer to accompany you to go to the gym every time?”

“Nah, hyung. I am good. I will just be here and be your trophy wife while you are working that sexy muscle.”

It is pretty late in the night and the gym is empty except for both of them (Hoseok is holing up in studio composing new track with Jooheon). Hyunwoo smiles and lifts Minhyuk up against his body. Minhyuk’s long legs automatically wrapped securely around Hyunwoo’s waist, arms around Hyunwoo’s neck.

“A trophy wife?” Hyunwoo leans closely to Minhyuk’s face, staring at the other’s lip, his voice almost humming.

“Am I not?” Minhyuk returns the courtesy. He watches as Hyunwoo stares.

“Wife, yes. Trophy… I don’t think so. Be my wife… my real wife.”

“Is this a proposal? At an empty gym, so late in the night, and delirium because of lack of the sleep?” Minhyuk chuckles.

“Kiss me if you accept it.”

Minhyuk smiles and kisses Hyunwoo softly. Eyes sparkling.

***

“So Minhyuk is officially your wife now? I can’t touch him anymore?” Hoseok looks as Hyunwoo took the sleeping Minhyuk from the sofa in bridal style.

“Yes he is my wife. But what do you mean by you can’t ‘touch him’ anymore? What kind of ‘touch’ do you mean?”

“Aww… the _appa_ bear is jealous. Nah, just kidding.” Hoseok swats his hand on the air, refutingly. “But you know… sometimes when he falls asleep like that he looks just delicious.”

Hyunwoo flashes Hoseok a dangerous look and the other has to step back because Hyunwoo can be scary when being territorial.

“Okay… okay, no more kidding. Please don’t let me keep you.” Hoseok motioned to them dramatically and Hyunwoo has to glare one more time before he can tuck Minhyuk in. But not before catching a mutter that sounds like, ‘territorial much.’

_Territorial?_

Hyunwoo looks at the beautiful person sleeping peacefully in his arm.

_Damn right. He is territorial. Who wouldn’t?_

Hyunwoo tucks Minhyuk in and kisses him good night.


End file.
